Masked Kidnapper
The Masked Kidnapper is a main character and a false antagonist in Tales from the Borderlands whose true identity is revealed to be Loader Bot. Character The Masked Kidnapper is a character who is first seen at the beginning of the first episode. He tells Rhys that he is not a patient person. He often uses violence like shooting warning shots with his shotgun or aim it at somebody to show his impatience. The Masked Kidnapper is playing a fairly major role in the video game, he appears in every episode interrogating Rhys and Fiona for information as he is collecting the pieces of the Gortys Project. Tales from the Borderlands Rhys is calling out for Fiona, when the Kidnapper comes out of nowhere and knocks Rhys' out. He drags him through the desert, and he is shown to have kidnapped Fiona as well. They tell their stories of how they came in reach of the Gortys Project. As the Episodes progress Fiona can question the stranger about his mask and indicating they'd either recognize his face or that if he planned on killing them showing his face wouldn't be a concern since they wouldn't live long enough for anything to come of it. The stranger presses Fiona to attempt to "wager" on if her theory is correct to which she responds she never bets when she doesnt know the outcome. In Episode 4 Rhys and Fiona discuss the Stranger's possible identity and how is appearance looks familiar but neither can place it. In Episode 5 he is revealed to be Loader Bot, having mounted himself on Handsome Jack's robotic Skeleton. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of bandits * Kroger (Snapped neck) Weapons * Hyperion Shotgun, shares the same model as the Conference Call Relationships Rhys Obviously, Rhys and the Kidnapper do not get along. He immediately knocks him out when he sees him, tying him up and questions him about the Gortys Project - threating to shoot him. He holds Rhys and Fiona hostage and demands to know how they came in contact with the Gortys Project. Fiona Obviously, Fiona and the Kidnapper do not get along. It is presumed that the Kidnapper knocked Fiona out when he saw her. He holds her and Rhys captive, demanding to know how they came in contact with the Gortys Project. Later Fiona seems to have seen the kidnapper´s mask from somewhere, but she couldn´t figure it out. Behind the scenes The decision to make the Kidnapper turn out to be Loader Bot was not made until long after Episode 1 had been finished: in fact, until a mere three days before the game was to be released, the option to kill Loader Bot during the episode still resulted in the character actually blowing up instead of him surviving and escaping. His identity was not solidified until around production of Episode 3, hence Fiona's conversation with him about his identity in the finished game.https://quarterly.camposanto.com/tales-from-the-borderlands-the-oral-history-d33bb5f146e6 Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler References Category:Characters Category:Zero Sum Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive